Danger Rex
Height: 100 meters Weight: 100,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee, ranged Primary Attacks: Hammer arms, Chainsaw Tail Secondary Attacks: Teeth, Face Cannon Primary Weapon: Hammers Secondary Weapon: Cannon Energy Style: Stamina Overview Danger Rex looks like he was he was made from the scrap heap but is a veteran Kaiju. His armor is scratched up and dinged, paint has faded, but that is also what comes with experience. Bashing, slashing, smashing, and blasting is what he excels at. Origin "So me and my guys where in the arctic for a mission. I forgot what, but that's not important. Anyway, we found this oversized lizard frozen in the arctic. Lord knows how he got there. After we got him out of there, we find out he's still alive, but pretty messed up due to whatever put him in that state of frozen mess. We tried to figure out what to do with the big guy. We couldn't just let him die after thawing him out. We had to keep them alive for, at the time, fame and fortune. We didn't have much. especially for some giant lizard from the Jurassic er-What? I don't really care if I got the wrong era! Rex sure doesn't! Where was I?... Then some wise guy said to put a tank on him. So we did. We began fusing the big guy with what ever big metal thing with guns we could find. Good as new. We notice that he's missing an arm. the same wiseguy said we should give him a hammer for his missing arm. So we did. We get him another hammer arm for "the sake of symmetry". I this point, we lost the whole purpose of keep him alive, especially when we put a chainsaw on him. Yeah. So anyway, he was done, he awoke, he wrecked the place. To make matters worse, a monster showed up. We where pretty boned. Until Rex beat the thing up. Afterwards, he ran outta juice and collapsed. To show out thanks, we charged him back up and gave him the biggest stake we could get (it was like a bacon bit to him). He did like our offering though. After that, we went into the monster stopping business and that's about it. So, if ya need yourself a freaky dino tank to take out a big ol' beast, Rex's your freaky dino tank. It ain't dangerous, it's Danger Rex. Just don't get too close to him though. He's not good with new people. He tries to eat them." -Jerry Dallas, Head of DR Protection Energy System "He may be half tank, but does mostly still work with his own stamina. Well, his own stamina plus the fuesl to make his weapons work, but it's still mostly his stamina." -Tom Manny, Engineer Ranged Combat BF Cannon: Danger shoots bullets from his face cannon. Though it does take a some time to reload between shots. Grappling PULL!: Rex smashes a kaiju in the sky with his hammers and fires a shot at the kaiju with his face cannon. Melee Combat Rex comes in swinging with his hammers and pearly whites. If Danger needs a little more range he brings in his chainsaw tail. Weaknesses "While his armor makes him tough, it does slow him down a little. His cannon takes a while to reload as well. Heck, aside from his hammers and tail, everything needs time to reload. We should really fix that. If Rex will let us, anyway." -Tom Manny, Engineer Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Cybernetic Category:Green Kaiju Category:Gun Metal Grey Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju